Toby Savannah
"We're still working on it we'll give it to you. Why do you even need it? Your parents will give it to you easily." ‒ Toby arguing with Rachel Poppies over money. Toby Edward Savannah '''(b. 7 January, 2001) was an American Non-Magical born to Mr and possibly Ms. Savannah with Mr. Savannah being a heavily rich businessman and film producer. At the age of four, he met Cat Montreddins which they both became best friends due to their similar birth dates and families being rich and famous. He began attending an Unnamed University within Los Angeles and started the Savannah Fraternity sometime in July 2018. It can be presumed that due to Toby's popularity he also passed all classes with Cat Montreddins. Toby first met Cat Montreddins in 2005 and later Smithie Evans in 2011 although this reason has yet to be explained. It has been mentioned that Smithie and Cat firstly hated each other due to their similar best friend although they both aswell became bestfriends due to Toby's bidding. Toby throughout the series is portrayed as a masculine character who is known to also be present during drug deals and shootings. In 2018, when the Unnamed Director was killed by Cat Montreddins, it was clear that Cat told Smithie about her magic and he told her about his and Toby was left out of the secret, this can be due to his non-magical abilities. Later that year, Cat and Smithie also came clear to Toby after several attempts to keep him hidden away from magic failed. Toby has so far has played a little role in the events surrounding Krakze House with only helping the rescue of Kalani and Winter. Although, he has appeared in other events such as; The Savannah Attack, Evan Frontson's death and discovering The Wizard World. It can only be presumed that he will appear later on helping the witches and wizards. Biography Early life (2001-Summer 2018) Toby was born to Mr. and possibly Ms. Savannah on 7 January 2001. He was their only child and, although they were shown to be a caring and loving family to him in front of cameras it has been confirmed that behind the cameras, they had little to no contact with him which caused him to become friends with Cat Montreddins, another child actor known to be hated by her father due to "killing her mother". Upon turning ten, Toby created a party that many celebrities attended and it was thought to be the biggest celebrity party in 2011. At this same time, Toby met Smithie Evans with whom they became friends. Cat and Smithie were known to be rivals for quite some time until Toby "forced" them to be friends. At the age of seventeen, Toby quit high-school and joined a college due to his high-standing grades. Smithie also joined along with an inspiration to create a Fraternity. Cat told them that she joined a sorority although this was a lie and she joined an Approval School which Toby appeared to be very accepting of. Krakze Approval Years (Summer 2018-Present) TBA. Physical appearance Toby throughout the series is mentioned to have short brown or black straight hair (sometimes curled). His voice has been explained to be deep and masculine around allies and normal people, but gain meaner and bossy around enemies and stressful moments. He is described to somewhere close to 6'0. He also has been explained to be relatively pretty with the attractions of several girls throughout his school years although never dated any of them; this has not been fully explained to of why. He always wore casual clothing even to parties and "special events". He sometimes dressed with a golden ring on his pinkie to signify secrecy. However, Toby usually kept his hair messy and straight with sometimes curling it for parties. Personality and traits TBA Behind the scenes * Toby Savannah's casting name was '''Griffin Andrews. * Toby Savannah's parents were meant to be introduced in Episode 3 as Adele Savannah and Patrick Savannah although this scene was cut leaving his actual parent's portrayers and names Unknown. * Toby Savannah was never originally meant to be introduced in Episode 2 and was instead supposed to be introduced in Episode 3 until the storyline was changed before Episode 2. * Toby Savannah is the only known Main Character in Witches that has no magic and was the last Main to find out about the Magical World. * Toby Savannah was targeted by the Killer Group in Episode 2 although it was later confirmed in Episode 3 that Evan Frontson instead was injured by the Group making Toby the first unharmed target and unsuccessful kill of the Killer Group. * As of the ending of Episode 5, Toby's parents have completely disowned him making him rely on the Evans and Montreddins families. He is also the 2nd Main to have their parents disown them after Sophie McDonald. * As of the ending of Episode 5, Toby's feelings towards Cat Montreddins have completely changed leading him to have a "heartburn". It was revealed by Garlic that Toby will "find the right one for him eventually". * As of the ending of Episode 5, Toby and Kalani both resided in the Montreddins Residence after the closure of Krakze House for a month. Although, they were not seen at the Broomsticks Final Game meaning they possibly moved to the Evans family residence for the last part of the month.